The Streets are our Home
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: Max, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel all live on the streets. They are considered homeless, though they have homes to go back to. Fang and Nudge were adopted by Dr. Valencia Martinez. One day, Max gets shot and saved by a mystery person. What will happen when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1: Max

**Okay, I know I should be working on one of my many other stories but I have a plot that won't leave me alone until it's down on paper. Or screen. Anyways, the narrator of the chapter is the name of the chapter. This one is Max's POV. **

I swung down from the fire escape. Being a gangly teen was an advantage when it came to getting around the streets. It was kind of hard for Angel, she was tall for her age but still a little short for some of the stunts. Iggy and I are seventeen. I'll be eighteen in about a month. I've been on the streets since I was nine, so for eight, almost nine, years. I'm here because my mom always favored my sister Lissa to me. I mean, let's face it, Lissa was perfect for society. Me, I'm perfect for the streets.

Iggy joined me when he was ten. His parents died in a car accident and he didn't want to go into foster care. He ran away when he was about to meet his foster parents, has been living on the streets with me since then. Gazzy and Angel were actually related, their parents were abusive. So, when Angel was four, and Gazzy six, they ran away. They found Iggy and I and they joined our little unit. We try to avoid the major gangs around the city and then we also try to avoid trouble with gangs.

We were perceptive, we saw everything. We would use a pole that was sturdy for swinging down onto the ground or to a lower place from high places. If it wasn't sturdy or it was just on the ground, it was a weapon. A lethal one too.

Back to the story. I was swinging down from a fire escape, right? Okay, well, I had two of the local high school kids after me. They were Sam and Dylan. I know their names because I caught their names while they were talking. They had a gun and I was trying to make sure that I didn't get shot and that I didn't fall and break a bone. I was spinning around the corner and out into another nearby alley. I sprinted and heard a bang. I felt pain in my shoulder, but pain was nothing new so I kept going for awhile. Eventually though, I had lost to much blood. I couldn't keep standing, much less running. As my world went black, I felt someone grab me.

**Fax or Miggy? And who can guess who grabbed Max as she collapsed?**


	2. Chapter 2: Fang

As I walked, I heard a loud bang from nearby. I assumed it was just some other kids who were ditching, like me. I heard shouting that sounded like Dylan and Sam. I heard footsteps from a nearby alley. There was a girl who was holding her shoulder, which was bleeding. She kept running, but she was slowing down. Just as she collapsed, I caught her. She looked kind of nice, in that homeless kind of way. Her blonde hair was naturally streaked with red and brown, though the brown may have been dirt. She seemed to have a nice tan, though that could be dirt too. Her clothes were pretty dirty and her shoes were pretty beat up.

"Give us the girl," Dylan said, "We need to get back at her for coming into our territory. Her and her little friends."

"No," I said. I threw the girl over my shoulder, she was really light, one-hundred maybe? And she was five-eight. As I started on my way home with the girl so I could help her, a strawberry-blonde kid my age and two younger blondes came out.

"Who are you and why do you have Max?"

"She got shot," I said, "I was going to take her to my house, my mom's a doctor and she could help."

"We'll take care of her," the male blonde said.

"How," I asked, "That gun shot is pretty bad."

"We'll take care of her," he insisted. The strawberry-blonde took her from me. They all had that young but wise look that you get from living on the streets. Even the young, six-year-old girl looked wise beyond her years. She and the younger blonde watched me warily as the other took Max into one of the alleys. They followed him, as did I.

"Iggy," the girl said, "Do you think she'll be alright?"

Iggy turned to the girl after tieing the make-shift bandage onto Max's arm a little tighter, "Yeah Angel, I think she'll be alright. Besides, not only has she survived worse, she's too stubborn to die." **(Nevermore reference. Just sayin')**

The little girl's name fit her perfect. Even though she was covered in dirt and grime she looked like an Angel. Her hair was a honey blonde and she had big blue eyes that could be so innocent if she hadn't lived on the streets.

Iggy got up as Max stirred. "Don't follow us," he said sternly, "We don't need your pity or your help." Max got up, much easier than I expected her to. She stumbled a bit and leaned on Iggy for a while.

"Are you sure your alright?" Iggy asked quietly.

"Yeah," she said, "Did they get any of you?"

"No," Iggy said.

"REPORT!" Max said loudly.

"Here," Angel, Iggy and Gazzy said together.

"Good," she said while pushing off of Iggy, "Let's blow this joint."

They ran and somehow managed to use some pipes, trash cans and something I didn't even know the purpose of to get on top of a building. Once they were out of sight, I turned and went home.

**Okay, that will be chapter two. **


	3. Chapter 3: Fang

Over the next few weeks, I forgot about Max and the others. I knew that they were somewhere on the streets, but between studies, my girlfriend, and sports I had NO time to think about them. Lissa and I were walking down a popular street. It had several little allies here and there. I was reminded of Max, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel as I passed. It was almost winter, I wonder what they'll do for the winter to stay warm. Over that time period, I had also warmed up to Dr. M and started calling her Mom.

As Lissa and I walked around, I saw the kids I had been thinking about. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were chasing Max down an alley and they were all laughing. Lissa looked at them disgusted and kept walking. I stopped and watched as Max swung over a pipe, landed on a dumpster, jumped onto the pipe she swung from, and launched herself onto a nearby fire escape with a practiced expertise that she must have gained while living on the streets for so long.

"Fang," Lissa shouted, "Come on! We need to catch the bus home!"

"Coming," I said. I ran and caught up with her. Lissa wasn't demanding or anything, she just had certain expectations and one of them was punctuality. She hated to be late for anything. She also cared about personal hygiene, what she wore, how she looked, kind of shallow sometimes but nice in the long run. As we got on the bus, I saw Max run into the street with Iggy after her. They were hit. I immediately sprinted off and grabbed Max. Lissa came off and helped me with Iggy. Gazzy and Angel came out to take them.

"No," I said, "Come with me, my mom will keep you guys safe."

They followed without question, probably because we had Iggy and Max and they needed them to survive. We got the two to my house.

"Fang," Mom said, "Who are these kids?"

I introduced her to Angel and Gazzy and she immediately started helping Max and Iggy. They were unconcsious, though Iggy was stirring. She took care of his injuries and then moved on to Max. By the time she had finished with Max, Iggy was up.

"What happened to Max?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"She got hit. Her injuries were slightly more severe than yours," Mom said, "She has a few broken bones, possibly a mild concussion and is overly thin. She shouldn't be that thin. None of you should."

"Yeah," Iggy said, an edge in his voice, "Well we really don't have much of a _choice. _Considering that we live on the _streets._"

Mom didn't try to calm him down. He agreed to stay, but only until Max woke up. I tried to talk to them, but they were gaurded.

"Why are you being so nice to us?" Angel asked. Lissa had helped her clean off and had gotten her a spare set of clothes from Nudge's room. The clothes were a bit big on her, but not by much.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked sweetly.

"I mean," Angel said, "No one but Max and Iggy have never been this nice to us. _Ever."_

"What do you mean?" I asked, "You can't mean that no one has ever been kind."

"No," she said, "Daddy and Mommy were really mean, so we ran away."

"What did they do?" Lissa asked. I saw Iggy tense.

"They would shout and hit and stuff. I don't like to talk about it," Angel said, "It brings back stuff I buried a long time ago."

"Okay," I said. I left her alone.

"I suppose you're wondering how Max and I got on the streets?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah," Lissa said, "but if you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to."

"It'll come out eventually," Iggy said.

"Well," he said, "When I was ten, my parents died in a car accident. I didn't want to join foster care, so I ran away. I've been on the streets for seven years. Max left because her mom played favorites. Her mom always liked her sister more. She left when she was nine, so eight- almost nine- years."

"Did she ever tell you her sister's name?" I asked.

"Nope," Iggy tensed.

We talked with them and then got them to play a board game. Lissa left at seven. She waved good-bye and Angel hugged her.

"See ya' Angel." Lissa said.

"See ya'!"

The kids ended up staying the night, Max was still unconcsious. My last thought as I fell asleep was, _What exactly have these kids gone through? _

**And that will be where I end. I hope you liked.**

**~VampiresExplodeInLight**


	4. Chapter 4: Max

I woke up on a soft bed. I don't remember the last time I woke up on a bed. I hadn't really used the one I had when I lived at home, it was usually covered in my crap or, if Sarah (my mother) had gotten to it, Lissa's EXTRA crap. Lissa wasn't the problem, it was Sarah. Lissa tried to be nice, but Sarah didn't hide her disgust at the way I looked, acted and spoke. I was like the son she never had, but trapped in a girl's body. I woke up and sat up only to be pushed down.

"What th- HEY!" I shouted.

"You can't sit up yet," a lady said, "At least, not yet."

"I haven't had a grown up tell me what to do since I was nine years old and I won't start now," I grumbled. When the lady turned her back (big mistake), I sat up and swiftly ducked beside the bed. When she turned around and didn't see me, she walked out of the room. I went out the same door. Iggy saw me following the lady, as silent as possible, and shook his head, a smile on his face. We would do this on the streets, but then people would think we were pick-pocketing them (which we probably were).

I threw a finger in front of my face, signaling him to be quiet. He kept his mouth shut but just chuckled when the lady finished looking where my friends were for me. I tapped her shoulder and she jumped ten feet in the air, "Looks like you found me. Oh, and what was that about me not being able to get up?"

"You're still too injured to go anywhere," a voice said behind me, causing me to bolt to the right; only to be caught on the arm. After an evasive manuever and a quick jump through a window, I was on the roof. There was a tree nearby that I used to grapple perfectly over to the fence on the side of the yard. When I was almost to a small patch of woods (I must be in the suburbs, there are NO trees in the city) I felt a hand on my arm. When I turned, I saw Iggy.

"You seriously thought there was a threat there?" he asked, signaling at the house.

"Yeah," I said, "After nine years, paranoia becomes your way of _life_, not just an emotion."

He chuckled and managed to drag me back inside.

"Hey Mom," Fang called over to where his mother was baking something heavenly smelling, "Lissa's coming over."

I cringed at the name, everyone missed it; except for Iggy. He sent me a look that said _What's wrong?_

I responded with a look that said _I'll tell you later._

Since we've been on the streets together for eight years, we could read each other like an open book.

"Okay, and Fang," his mother called after him, "Let her know the kids are still here, so she's not surprised."

It was then that I realized, we all had on clothes that would work on the streets, somewhat tight yet still baggy jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. And they were all new.

"Thanks for the clothes, ma'am," I said. I may not have manners for everybody but for a lady taking in four kids who are street-kids, that gets some serious respect.

As Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and I played a two-on-two Battleship game (none of us wanted to wait), a mocha-skinned girl with big brown doe eyes and nice looking brown hair came downstairs.

"Hey," she said, "Who are you? Mom said that Fang found two injured kids, not four. Oh, you two look so cute together," she pointed at Iggy and me, "And you two must be siblings," she pointed to Angel and Gazzy, "I'm gonna guess your names, Max, Iggy, Angel, Gazzy?"

"Yeah," I said, "How did you get it right so quickly?"

"Oh, well, Mom said that Angel and Gazzy are related, so that left you and him to be Max and Iggy. What is Max short for, Maxine? How old are you guys? Are you really homeless, or do you not want to go back? I mean, something similar happened, but I just ran to a friends house, not on the streets. I don't think I could live on the streets for too long. How long have you guys been living on the streets?"

I interrupted when she was taking a breath, "Max is short for Maximum, we all changed our names when we hit the streets. Iggy and I are fourteen, Gazzy's eight and Angel's six. I've been on the streets for almost nine years, Iggy eight and Gazzy and Angel have been on the streets for two years. Gazzy, Angel and I could go back, but we dont' want to and Iggy would be going back to the foster care system, which is why he ran away in the first place."

"Oh," she said, "Why don't you guys go back?"

"My 'mother' made it very clear that I was just a space taker. I had no use in that family and never would. Gazzy and Angel have parents that should be locked up in the most dreadful place you can imagine times ten for what they did to their children."

"Well," she perked up, oh crap, "Do you guys want some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sure," I said. We all went in and had a few. We loved them.

"You'd think that none of you had ever had cookies," Nudge said.

"Haven't," I said, "My mom always thought that they were too fattening, even though I have wicked fast meta-whatever. And Gazzy and Angel's parents were just evil. Iggy's parents were lactose intolerant AND allergic to wheat. So no cookies for him."

"Oh," she said. She talked to us for a while. Angel left to go say hi to Fang. She must see him like a brother. She's like that, everyone is family to her. She's just sweet.

"Hi Fang," she said when she was about halfway up the stairs.

"Hey," he seemed preoccupied. He turned to me, "Hey Max, what was your sister's name?"

I was aware that my jaw clenched, "Lissa," I said. I didn't despise her, only the fact that she was perfect and I was the one who was shunted to the side, "but if you tell her I'm here, you will die a thousand painful deaths and that is a promise."

"Seriously dude," Iggy said, "She can make it seem like that. She was fighting a kid who attacked me when I was still a newb, the kid is scared of her to this day."

Fang paled and just walked up to his room. When Lissa came down, she didn't recognize me. Probably because I had that street-kid look. That and now I was super skinny, had a nice figure (and not just 'cause I'm skinny), and my hair was naturally streaked. And I wasn't lathered in the make-up my mom put on me. She would test colors on me to see if they looked good, then use them on Lissa. It was essentially, a torture chamber (in case you couldn't tell, I HATE make-up).

"Hello," she said kindly, "Who are you?"

"Max Ride," I answered. I had changed my name completely, so she wouldn't recognize it.

"I had a sister named Max, but I don't know where she is or if she's even alive."

I snorted. She was so naive, "What are you?" I ask. And I mean, what have you become.

"I'm just doing a little bit of teen modeling," she said, "I kind of feel bad, you look like you coud be a model yourself, but you're living on the streets. You don't even need make-up, and it's always lathered on me."

"The only thing I could model without barfing would be fighting techniques or dirt," I said, "Not dresses and clothes."

Lissa chuckled, "And I would barf modeling dirt."

Iggy and I just looked at her. Iggy would always have my back, no matter what. And I knew he wouldn't ditch me in a fight. We've had a few others in our group, but as soon as the fighting got rough, they ditched. We could have a pretty mean death glare if I do say so.

"Yeah," I said, "You get used to it when you've been on your own on the streets for nine years."

"You've been on the streets for nine years! Why didn't you ever go back home?" the lady from before asked.

"Don't want to," I said. Then, FINALLY, we were left alone. We finished up our two-on-two game and then did a tournament. The final game was up and Gazzy was doing a commentary that had everybody watching.

"E2," I said.

"And Max chooses E2, IT'S A HIT! And Max SINKS the battleship!" Gazzy said. Don't ask me how the kid with atomic farts can make Battleship sound interesting to watch. Speaking of, he just let one rip. Iggy, Angel and I immediately bolted for the stairs, but the poor amatuers were caught in a gas cloud. We watched them and were bursting out in hysterics at them. Nudge was on the ground, gagging; Lissa was sitting there looking like she had seen something revolting, the lady (who I learned was Dr. Martinez) was sitting there looking like she was holding down vomit. But Fang was the most hilarious of them all. He was sitting there blinking. And when he looked up and saw us laughing, he glared at us. He got up, a world record for how soon after a Gazzy fart one can move, and walked over to us.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, deadly calm. Did it scare me? Pshh, what planet do you come from? I'm not scared of him! I can take him easy.

"Because," I said, "It's always funny when someone is caught in one of Gazzy's atomic bombs."

"Really," he said. He seemed like he didn't believe us. He kept glaring at us, so I glared right back at him. As did Iggy and Angel. And let me tell you, she may look like an angel, but that death glare looks like it came from the devil himself. He flinched the slightest bit, allowing me to pin him.

"Now," I said, "Admit that it's funny that you're sister, mom and girlfriend are still gagging."

"Get off of me," he said.

"No," I said. He was in an easy pin, amatuer.

He just stood up, causing me to fall and hit my head. It didn't hurt that bad, but Dr. Martinez was immediately after Fang for causing me to fall because apparently I had a concussion. Oh well, I just pinned him again. Lissa lauged at the ease with which I could pin him. Iggy then joined me by pinning Fang's legs. Gazzy poised, in farting position, over Fang's face, and Angel just gave her innocent little devil smile. Fang glared at her.

"She's no angel," he said, "more like a demon."

"I prefer devil incarnate," Angel said. Don't ask me how she knew such big words. She's just smart for a six year old.

After Gazzy let one rip in Fang's face. Iggy and I waited three seconds. As soon as we smelt the gas, we bolted. Leaving Fang coughing and gagging on the ground. Dr. M gave us a look that said _Really? _

I didn't respond, instead, I slapped high fives with everyone else. When Dr. M left later, we didn't think much of it. We were just glad to be able to endlessly prank Fang.

"Don't," he said. He was cornered, and Angel was the one cornering him. Then again, she had a rotten tomato she had fished out of the trash. She smiled that devilistic smile of ours (though she does it best) and threw it. Hitting him square in the chest. He was truly scared of us as a group. We were ruthless and notorious pranksters.

When Dr. M got home, she called all of us downstairs.

"Well," she said, "I went to the foster care agency downtown, and I'm adopting you four."

Iggy and I were dumbstruck while Gazzy and Angel tensed. They never had parental figures (besides me and Iggy) that didn't hurt them. Sure, they had only two sets, but we didn't know Dr. M.

"What?" I asked cautiously, "Don't we get a say?"

"I don't want you four on the streets, you've probably been in more fights than anyone your age should have to be."

"Well, a fight a day keeps boredom away," Gazzy said. We cracked up laughing. That was my catch-phrase for when we got seriously whipped in a fight.

"It's true," I said, "If we didn't get in so many fights, we wouldn't be in the awesome fighting shape we're in today."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that though," she said.

"Look," I said, "I've been living on the streets for nine years and haven't taken pity about it for nine years. I also haven't had an adult tell me what to do and what not to do for nine years. I won't let you boss us around."

"Take a night to think about it," Dr. M said, "And then let me know what you decide."

"Fine," I said.

**And that will be where I end. Great news, I GOT STRAIGHT A'S (and I'm in all advanced classes, so, major accomplishment). Not only that, but since I got straight A's, I GET SOMETHING FROM THE BOOK FAIR! *HAPPY DANCE***

**Iggy: Agh! MY EYES!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Max: She doesn't own us, thank goodness, and I like cookies.**

**Fang: We already knew this**

**Me: WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!**

**~VampiresExplodeInLight**


	5. Chapter 5: Fang

Somehow, Mom convinced Max to stay. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. We were walking to school, her and her friends doing stunts such as standing on fences, doing backflips over trashcans, that sort of thing. When we got to school Lissa came up to me.

"Hey Fang! I see you have those two with you," she said, Angel and Gazzy were in elementary school.

"Yeah," I said, "Mom adopted them too, so now they're kind-of sort-of my siblings."

"Oh my gosh," Iggy said, "He speaks! HE SPEAKS!"

Mom pulled some string so I would be showing Iggy and Max around and they wouldn't need to get schedules. When the bell rang they followed me to the gym.

"Today we're doing the obstacle course!" the teacher shouted. I never bothered to learn his name. Every year he makes us run an obstacle course, it kind of sucks.

When we got out there and saw this year's course, it was clear that we were attempting the impossible. Lissa, being the ever aspiring gymnast, (she wants to be captain of the gymnastics team) volunteered to go first. She got a good ways in, one fourth.

Max walked up to it without the teacher telling her she could, just as the teacher started yelling at her she got on. She started running along the beam and then flipped over the gap, she then swung from a pull-up bar to get across the next gap. The sequence continued with a series of perfectly executed flips, dives and swings. It was like she was just out on the streets. When she finished the entire course in under five minutes every one was staring at her.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Dylan asked. She looked over to him and shot him a glare, he flinched but still stared at her in awe. The gym teacher wrote down her time and then proceeded to question her. She eventually came over and told Iggy to get his "skinny butt up there before he lost a limb". Of course, he did what she told him to, it wouldn't end well if he didn't.

After Iggy finished it, people knew that something was up with them. They couldn't be every day suburban kids and still manage to finish off the entire course. No way in heck. Lissa went up to Max and Iggy, so I went with her.

"Would you guys like to join the gymnastics team?" Lissa asked.

"Sure," Max and Iggy said together. They walked with her to the gymnastics practice after school, so it was just me, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. I know why they call him the Gasman now.

"Where's Max?" Gazzy asked suspicisouly.

"She's at gymnastics," Nudge said, "Rumor has it she completed the obstacle course in under five minutes! Iggy did the same and was also taken onto the gymnastics team. It's so cool! I've always wanted to be on the gymnastics team, but I never seem to do well at try-outs.

With the constant annoyance of Nudge ranting, I didn't notice Lissa walk up, without Max and Iggy.

"Hey Fang."

"Lissa," I said.

"Where are Max and Iggy?" Angel asked sweetly. Way to sweetly, I might add.

"They're still at practice, I needed to catch up to Fang and get the homework," Lissa said. She flashed me a flawless grin that for some reason, I've been finding less and less appealing. It's pretty, but not as appealing as it used to be.

"Really?" Angel said, "Then why arent' you there?"

"Because, I just told you, I needed to get the homework."

"For what class?"

"Math?" it was more of a question than anything else, almost like she just wanted to spend time with me. Oh well, I wondered if Max and Iggy would have any trouble getting back home. Probably not. I mean, they are off the streets, they could probably get on a building and look around until they spotted our house. Either that or they just memorized the route from our house to school and would reverse it.

"Uh-huh," Angel said. Her cool and sweet demeanor was gone, "And what was the math homework Fang?"

"She's not in his class," Max said from behind us.

"How would you know?" Lissa asked.

"Because, I'm in that class and I didn't see you anywhere. That means you either ditched class or weren't even in that class to begin with." Max smirked triumphantly as Lissa reddened.

"Why were you here then Lissa?" Gazzy asked, "According to Fang, you live in the exact opposite direction of where we live."

"I wanted to talk to Fang," she admitted, "I didn't really see him today except in Gym but even then I had to watch Max and Iggy in case they were good candidates for the gymnastics team, we don't have many good gymnasts this year."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Iggy asked, "We would have left you alone."

He, Gazzy, Angel and Max cracked up laughing. Nudge thought for a second. The joke was completely lost on us.

"What do you mean?"

"You two lovebirds," Max cracked at us. I get what they were talking about, "We would have just gone on ahead so we wouldn't be third-wheels on this romantic cruise!"

They continued cackling the entire way back home. Max and them kept poking fun at us, then eventually at each other. I'm sorry, but I don't take it well and was almost ready to kill them all.

Lissa turned around and walked all the way back to her house, at least, that's what I think. She might have just gotten Brigid to pick her up.

I Max's group, Nudge and I played a Risk tournament. Two on two. I was paired with Angel and Max with Iggy for the final round. Angel watched the board intently. She was watching every move Iggy and Max made, calculatingly. I was glad the devil child was on my side. It came time to play the final move. Angel didn't let me even move, she just placed the pieces, but the placement was such that I couldn't see her strategy. I watched as Max and Iggy shifted their people to defend the border of the last country they had. Then I saw the flawless plan. Angel made the next move and wiped them out completely. We won, but I couldn't believe a six-year-old was better at Risk than a seventeen year old. I mentally hit my head against an imaginary wall.

**And that's a wrap. What did you think? ANGEL IS BETTER THAN FANG AT RISK! I'm sorry, I just felt like writing that in there.**


	6. Chapter 6: Max

I think Fang was banging his head against an imaginary wall. Either that or it was the fact that Angel, resident mind-reader (literally, she was always psychic. Even when she was a little kid) told me telepathically. Sometimes having a psychic around is awesome. And sometimes I just feel like bottling up her mind-reading powers and throwing them off of the Brooklyn Bridge. Or some other REALLY high structure that leads into water.

_Aww, Max, don't be like that! I try to keep it in check, it's just hard when Fang and Iggy have such funny thoughts! Though I don't understand Iggy's thoughts when he's looking at girls. _Angel 'thought' to me.

_And that is why Iggy's mind is off limits. _I replied. She must have told Iggy this because he bust out laughing and got wierd looks from Nudge and Fang.

"Sorry," I said, "I should let you know, Angel is psychic. She can read your thoughts. She probably just told Iggy what I said through thought."

"Which was what, Maxie?" he asked through his laughs. I punched him in the gut (not to hard though) and then repeated the conversation.

"So, she's a freaking telepath. That's just great," Fang said, "We can never have privacy again."

"You mean _you and Iggy _can never have privacy again. She finds your thougts very entertaining," I said, "Though she finds Iggy's mind very dirty."

I glared at Iggy when he started spacing out.

"EWWW! IGGY! WHY ARE YOU THINKING ABOUT THAT KIND OF THING?" Angel yelled.

"What?" he asked, being brought back to reality. Gazzy and I bust out laughing while Angel is shuddering and Iggy is smiling in his daydreams. Right when the G-bomb is dropped. Incapable of standing because of laughing so hard, I got caught in the gas cloud. Ugh, this sucks.

**OMG! THERE'S A NEW ONEREPUBLIC ALBUM IS COMING OUT ON NOVEMBER 20TH! So happy. So, so happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, last night, the Sandy blew past us. Thank God. No, I am not blaspheming, I really mean thank God. As for those who lost people and/or homes to the storm, keep them in your prayers. And I have decided to make this a Fax story. I will write a different Miggy story. I ship both. Fax firstly, but my secondary is Miggy.**

Max was choking on the Gasman's little... present.

"Who's laughing now?" I asked sharply. She glared at me while choking, and as scary as her glare is, it was hilarious to see her glare while she was gagging.

I felt a tap behind me and then Iggy punched my gut.

"Don't pick on Max," he said, "If she can't defend herself then we're always there for each other. Got that?"

"Geez dude," I said, "I was teasing, not picking on. What, did you think I was going to hit her or something? I was just teasing her!"

"Igs," came Max's voice, "Leave him alone. He didn't do anything wrong by his standards. Just know Nick," Ouch, my real name, "On the streets, that kind of thing wouldn't be tolerated. You would be flattened in a matter of seconds for saying something like that. Just keep your words to yourself."

"Okay," I said, "You don't need to try and kill me!"

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," she said.

"You are way smaller than me and I have more muscle than you. I highly doubt that."

"And I also have fought on the streets, have fought against guys with knives, and been shot. Who's gonna win now?"

"Fine then," I said. We went outside and within minutes I was on the ground with a dislocated shoulder, a broken nose, and possibly a few broken ribs. She's good.

When we started, Iggy backed away. Max didn't charge me, instead I went toward her. She ducked and I thought she was just making it easier for me. As I was about to hit her, she launched up with her hands above her head, hitting my stomach and then adding extra impact when her head met her hands. I grabbed a stick that was nearby, hoping to use it as a weapon. I managed to clip the side of her head with it, but she didn't seem fazed. In fact, she just punched my nose. When I shot my hands up to my nose, forgetting to protect my ribs, she launched a hard kick to my chest. I swear that girl is superhuman. When I went after her again in a blinding rage, she grabbed my shoulder and twisted harshly, but not enough to break my arm. Instead it popped out of place.

Needless to say, when we went in Mom started freaking out.

"What happened Fang? Why is your nose bleeding?"

"Don't worry about him Dr. M," Max said, "Head wounds always bleed a lot."

I shot her a glare, and then saw that I had inflicted a pretty decent cut with the stick. Mom didn't look over, instead she was popping my shoulder back into place. It hurt, but I was to worried about Max to notice. She had been applying pressure for a while, but the bleeding seemed to only worsen, not get any better, I saw her walk over and lean against the wall non-chalantely, though I could see pain, and unrest, written on her face. She swayed a bit, but Mom was going to get some first-aid stuff. I walked over to her and leaned her against me, she started swaying a bit less once she had something to lean on. Acting on impulse, I pulled her hand away from her head. The cut was nasty, I guess I didn't realize how badly I had hit her when we were fighting. The cut was also a bit deep. Just as I let her hand go, she fell forward. I caught her and took her into the bathroom to wash her cut off. When I washed the excess blood off, it looked even worse.

"Mom!"

"Yes!"

"Hurry up with the first-aid stuff!"

"Why?!" she asked. She rushed in to see Max's blood covered hands and the cut on her head. Iggy came in and started silently fuming. I don't know what his problem was. I mean, Max wanted to fight, she could have easily said no.

When I left, Iggy rounded on me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" he whisper-yelled.

"Nothing," I said, "We were fighting and I scratched her with a stick. I didn't mean to get her that badly!"

He glared at me and then stormed off. When Mom came out, she said that Max would be alright, though she might be unconcsious for a while. It's awesome having a mom who can take care of injuries.

I chilled out, until I felt something cold being poured down my back.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"Calm down," Max said, "That's just payback for scratching my face so badly."

I rolled my eyes and then she glared at me. I must admit, she had a sexy glare. I did not just think that. You didn't hear that.

_Yes I did, _Angel said in my head. I sent her multiple threats through telepathic-whatever and then she squeaked. Max and I talked for a while and then moved on to watching some horror movie. For some reason, she didn't get freaked out when the guy took a chainsaw to the girl.

"That girl is such an idiot!" she said, "Why didn't she just open the door and bolt!?"

"You seriously side with the serial killer? You're the first girl I've ever met that likes the serial killer."

"Well what can I say? He's pretty awesome. And the way he wields that chainsaw?! No way is THAT thing getting knocked out of HIS hands."

I chuckled a bit, she had a good sense of humor and a good point. The guy had a death grip on the chainsaw.


	8. Chapter 8: Max

I must admit, I enjoyed staying at Dr. M's. It was nice having a bed, warm food, and nice clothes. Though I really missed the action of the streets. I didn't trust easily either, so Dr. M was often trying "trust-building" exercises. Like those are going to work. Pfff, she's an idiot. She's book smart, sure, but not smart like Gazzy, Iggy, Ange and I are. We can survive on our own, she probably couldn't. Then again, she's been living in a domestic environment for her whole life.

Anyways, school is boring as heck. Gymnastics isn't that fun, but Dr. M is forcing me to stay on the team. Great. I may be able to pull of some stunts, but I don't want to be forced to do certain ones.

As I walked home from gymnastics, I ran into Dylan and Sam. To avoid trouble, I sprinted down an alley to a street that I didn't know. Wow, I was becoming my worst nightmare, domesticated. I ran down the street, which led onto a highway near my street, and sprinted home. Getting home about twenty minutes later than normal, I tried to sneak into my room without being noticed. Sadly, Fang was there. The moron. This is why I like Iggy! Forget I said that.

"Hey," he said, "Mom's been worried about you, where were you?"

"Avoiding trouble like a good girl," I said sarcastically.

"So getting into trouble?"

"No," I said, "I was avoiding trouble, but I had to take a long route home."

"What route?"

"Some random street that led to the highway and that highway led here," I said really quickly.

"What?"

"Too bad," I said, "I only say things once, and then I don't repeat them."

He snarled at me, causing me to burst out laughing.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" I asked, "I've heard cats do better!"

"And that means?"

"Cats don't snarl you idiot. That means you're terrible at snarling."

I walked out triumphantly and plopped on my bed. To find someone sitting there.

"What the heck?" I yelled, then I saw Angel.

"Sorry Max," she said, "but some kids at school called me street trash so I decided to wait for you in here."

"That's fine sweetie," I said to her, pulling her close. She left the room, heading down to the living room. As long as those three were safe, I wouldn't complain about anything. Even if I was forced to share a room with Nudge (oh, the horror!) or Fang (that would be WAY to quiet).

I walked into Iggy's room, to find him already doing his homework. What's going on here?


	9. Chapter 9: IGGY!

***gasp* This chapter is in Iggy's POV! **

I looked up as Max entered my room.

"Dashi dekdare?" she asked. We had developed a language in the streets, so we could talk about pressing matters in front of the kids and they wouldn't know what we were speaking. That roughly translated to "What are you doing?"

"Homework," I answered.

"Sadkic dashi?" or "What are you _planning_?"

"Nothing," I said slyly.

"Doake tekard ne simetra. Yisd adce altk widke." or "Don't pull that with me. I know you to well."

"Dang," I said, "You do know me well."

"Shcisik itke skivke clateds," she said, which is, "Yes, I do, now tell me."

No, we don't have punctuation in this language. It's just one of many areas in our education that lacked any kind of knowledge. Sure, we knew how to put a period, exclamation point or question mark at the end of sentences. But that was it.

"Just a little surprise for that idiot Dylan," I said.

"Kaskeidkle mexte tekdtlez thdiolse," she said. I didn't think of her to be the devious type.

Oh crap, Fang heard her speaking in the language.

**Okay, I'm going to do this chapter in Fang's and Max's POV. It SHOULD be somewhat funny. See you again in about fifteen minutes to half an hour.**


	10. Chapter 10: Max

As I walked into Iggy's room, I decided not to risk any listening ears.

"Dashi dekdare?" I asked. If he didn't tell you what that means, then it's "What are you doing?"

"Homework," he said. I rolled my eyes. The imbecile. He thought that would fly.

"Sadkic dashi?" I asked. If he didn't tell me what he was planning, I would severely injure him.

He smiled coyly, "Nothing."

I rolled my eyes (if I keep that up, they'll fall out). I swear, he could avoid a subject forever!

"Doake tekard ne simetra. Yisd adce altk widke."

"Dang, you do know me to well."

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! I've been on the streets with you for eight years and you think that I wouldn't know when you were plotting! URGH!

"Shcisik itke skivke clateds," if it had anything to do with:

A) Dylan  
B) Sam  
C) the gym teacher  
D) the principal  
E)Lissa

then I was all ears.

"Just a little surprise for that idiot Dylan," he said. I glimpsed Fang outside, but didn't think much of it. Let him think we were either insane or complete idiots.

"Kaskeidkle mexte tekdtlez thdiolse."

Of course I had to be part of this little scheme. If I wasn't, then who would make sure that Iggy didn't kill him? That's MY job.

**Wow, that was written faster than expected.**


	11. Chapter 11: Fang

I finished my phone call with Lissa and walked upstairs. I paused outside of Iggy's room. I looked in and saw Max talking to Iggy, though it sounded like a bunch of consonants.

"Nothing," Iggy replied. Could he understand her?

They talked for a while, both of them noticed me at one time or another. I just stood there. Finally, Max spoke in a language I could understand (coughEnglishcough). But of course, her being Max, had to goof off.

"Well then," she said in a fail imitation of me, "What are we gonna do to his books?"

"Stop imitating Fang," Iggy said while laughing, "It's to funny. I'm going into hysterics."

I snarled, alerting them to my presence. Max burst out laughing and Iggy just did an awkward face. Don't ask. It was creepy looking.

Max burst out laughing harder when she saw it. I saw tears coming out of her eyes, that's how hard she was laughing.

"Why are you two laughing so hard?" I asked.

"Because," Max said, "One, you snarled. Two, Iggy did his awkward face. Do you know how funny that is?"

"No, I don't," I said, "It just creeps me out."

Max rolled her eyes and then got up. She walked over to Iggy, flicked him in the ear and then walked over to me. When she got over to me, she punched me in the gut. Lightly, but still a punch. I watched as she walked into her room.

"Do you like Max?" Iggy asked me.

"What?" I asked, playing coy.

"Do. You. Like. Max?" he asked again.

"Um," I said. Did he really have to ask THAT?

"I knew it," he said, "If you win her over, you take care of her. She is everything to me. If you break her heart, I'll break your neck. You hear me?"

"Yeah," I said, "I won't either. Break her heart, I mean. And if anyone asks, this conversation never happened."

"Deal," Iggy said. He walked out and started talking with Nudge. What was that about? He likes her? Oh well, I still have a girlfriend, whom I can't ditch to the curb for another girl, 'cause that would be messed up.

**Yes, I added Fang and Iggy competition drama. I have made the final decision for whom she ends up with. And I'm not telling you. Unless you ask REALLY nicely. And give me virtual cookies. I'm kidding. You just need to PM me and ask nicely. But virtual cookies would be appreciated!**


End file.
